Future Fairies
by fanfictionman11
Summary: After the defeat of Zeref and Acnologia the world is once again at piece. But piece is a fleeting thing to Fairytail. now the future in under threat by a man from the future once more. but this time the children of the fairies have followed him to put an end to his plan. As well as have some fun. I mean come on, it's Fairytail.
1. Chapter 1 - Future Fairies Descend

I do not own Fairytail. That honour belongs to Hiro Mishima Cause if I did, Gajeel and Levy would have like five babies by now. Also may contain some spoilers in this first chapter so be warned. Please enjoy.

* * *

It was yet another normal day in Fairytail. Natsu and Gray were fighting again while Juvia ogled Gray from behind a pillar. Cana was drunk off ass. Mira was making her secret couple plans. Levy was nose deep in another book while Gajeel pretended he wasn't watching her. And Elfman was trying to convince Happy to be a man and kiss Carla. All in all a pretty normal day, oh who am I kidding there is no such thing as a normal day in Fairytail. "Levy-chan" Lucy called as she burst into the guild looking for the petite script mage. Levy looked up from her book to see the stellar spirit mage running towards her waving a stack of papers above her head. "Oh hey Lu-chan, what's up." She greeted her best friend as Lucy slammed the sheets onto the table, huffing from her run. "Um should I say good morning, cause you don't look like you got much sleep." Levy asked her tired looking friend to which the girl snapped. "I didn't, stupid Natsu and his cat snuck in to my place again to raid my fridge. And they were eating so loudly I couldn't get back to sleep. So I decided to write. Next thing you know Natsu says some dumb comment and I got hit with inspiration, I was up all night writing. When I was done I rushed straight here to show you." The sleep deprived mage blurted out. Levy giggled as she then decided to tease her friend. "Why didn't you just kick him out" she asked with a sly smile "or were you guys doing something else last night that's got you so tired." She snickered, unable to rein in her giggles. The spirit mages faces turned bright red and she began waving her hands wildly. "W-w-w-what are you talking about. N-nothing happened between us. I was writhing, writhing see, I have the evidence to prove it." Lucy spluttered while blushing fifty shades of red, shoving the stack of papers in the small girls face. "OK OK I get it. I was just teasing you a bit Lu-chan." Levy said still giggling. Lucy put a hand to her chest to try and steady her breathing and heart rate. Then decided that her best friends teasing would not go unavenged, she scanned the room and smiled to herself when she caught a certain iron dragon slayer staring at levy intently.

"Hmm, I would worry more about myself if I were you. What with Gajeel over in the corner there practically ripping your clothes off with his eyes." Now it was Levy's turn to blush redder than the cover of the book she was reading. She whipped her head around to see that he was indeed staring at her, a knowing smile on his lips. She instantly knew that he knew that she knew that he heard what Lucy had just said to her and he licked his lips for added effect. The result was an instantaneous reddening of the poor girl's entire face down to her neckline. She held the book she was reading in front of her in a very pathetic attempt to shield herself from his gaze. He chuckled that signature laugh of his then headed for the bar to get another drink. Levy turned back to her now giggling friend, ready to let loose on her when the door to the guild burst open (how are those damn things still on their hinges by the way) yet again. And Erza walked in sparkling like a twilight vampire. Now there are only three things in the world that can make her look like that. Deserts, acting and Jellal, and since she said nothing about sweets before she left, and that particular acting agency had made no request, that left only one option. Their theory was solidified as Erza skipped around the guild hugging everyone. Just as Levy was about to call out to Erza, the always blunt and insensitive to the situation Natsu beat her to it. "Hey Erza, why do you smell like Jell- oof" he didn't quite get to finish as Erza's armoured foot was suddenly planted squarely in his face. Sending him flying across the guild and embedded deeply within the wall on the second floor. Everyone just sweat dropped at the completely expected outcome. "Baka, when will he ever learn? It's like he likes getting beaten to a pulp by Erza." Lucy huffed to herself. Levy felt some payback coming on. "I know right. It sucks seeing the guy you like get beaten up by right." Levy said in a passive way. "Exactly" Lucy shouted banging the table. "That moron doesn't even realize that I like-" Lucy stop dead and her whole face went tomato red as she realized the trap she had fallen into. Levy had said it in such a casual way that she had walked right into it without thinking. Now said friend had an impishly wicked smile on her face. "That was a dirty trick." Lucy said narrowing her eyes at the girl who kept on smiling. "Whatever do you mean Lu-chan?" Levy said innocently. "Huh Lucy likes a guy, who, is he someone from the guild." Came Cana's loud drunken voice, making Lucy blanch as she realized the woman was right behind her. She quickly slapped a hand over Cana's mouth, "What the hell Cana, don't just shout it out like that. I don't want the whole damn guild to know." She whispered to the intoxicated woman, who clearly was not listening. "Oi Lucy's got a crush on somebody. Anyone care to bet on who it is." Cana spun and shouted to the whole guild hall. Lucy's body went rigid as all the colour drained from her face. Levy was stunned stiff, I mean to just go and shout out that kind of information. And leave it to Cana to turn your personal embarrassment into her financial gain. Suddenly the three girls were surrounded and Lucy was bombarded with questions from every direction. Luckily Loki came to her rescue after sensing the distress of his master. He pushed the yammering crowd back so that the girl could breathe. Then Natsu landed beside her – returning from face-meet-wall Ville courtesy of the pissed-off-Erza express - covered in flames and looking surprise and pissed all at once. "What, you like somebody. How come you never told me about it?" Natsu shouted with an edge of anger to his voice. "Why the hell would she tell you flame brain." Gray shot at him, earning himself a flaming fist to the face. "So who is he huh" he turned back to Lucy. But this time she could make out something else in his voice. The same thing she could now see burning deep within his eyes. _Is he, jealous? Oh my god he totally is. And he doesn't even realize that it's him. W-wait a minute, if he's jealous then that must mean that he likes me too, so all this time he's..._ Lucy was pulled from her thoughts as Natsu grabbed her by the shoulders. "C'mon spit it out already. And it better not be dumb-ass Gray." Suddenly the room was filled with a dark malefic aura. Juvia was staring at Lucy with pure hatred and the girl quickly shouted "It's not Gray you Idiot. It's you." Now this had some unforeseen side effects. After all she wasn't actually planning to say the latter half of that confession. She was just trying to get Juvia to stop death glaring her. But she usually ends up admitting more than she means to when she's talking to Natsu. So now everyone knew her secret, including him. Lucy braced herself for the shit storm of comments she was sure would come at such news. But nothing happened; in fact it had the opposite effect than she thought. Everyone just sighed as they headed back to their seats.

"Man it's just Natsu; I thought it was someone else."

"Like who didn't see that coming."

"I know right, their always together. It's like they're glued at the hip or something."

"Wait aren't they already screwing each other. I thought that's why he was always at her place."

"What the hell has he been doing over there all this time? Helping her decorate, or was he actually going over there just to sleep. What an idiot."

These were but some of the many complaints being tossed around as the mob returned to their own pass times. Now she was left to awkwardly stand, staring at Natsu who just stared straight back at her. Both were unable to say anything to the other as both realized they had the same feelings for each other. "Natsu, be a man and just kiss her already." Elfman shouted at him from the corner. "Like you've got any right to give advice to others, why don't you man up yourself you lumbering moron." Evergreen shouted at Elfman, huffing indignantly. But none of this even registered to Natsu and Lucy, still locked in their own little bubble. But this is Fairytail we're talking about here, so of course things got a whole lot weirder. At that moment the entire guild began to shake violently. "What the hell is going on, are we under attack." Jet shouted as he rocketed to his feet. "If so then who's behind it." cried out Droy and he joined his partner. They both had the intent to race to Levy's side. Only to see her already drawn tightly to the chest of Gajeel Redfox, and from the blush straining her cheeks it didn't look like she was against it. A strange multicoloured light filled the center of the room. Everyone took up battle positions. Then something shot from the light, screaming as it went through a window and vanished over magnolia. "What was that?" Erza shouted then noticed that the light was fading. "Freed set up a barrier now. I don't think this is over." She shouted, to which Freed had one erected in moments. Her fears proved to be correct when a minute later the light began to grow brighter. Then there was a loud bang, seven to be exact against the enchantment of Freed's rune wall. When the light finally faded, seven children were left unconscious inside the barrier. Four boys and three girls that appeared to be around 15 -17 in ages and bearing the Fairytail symbol on their bodies.

"Who the hell are they?"

"Where did they come from?"

"Why does that pink haired girl look like she's wearing Natsu's scarf."

These and so many more questions were thrown about in quick succession. But no one had a clue, much less an answer. Erza studied the children greatly. As the new master of Fairytail the lives of her comrades hinged on her decisions, so she had to quickly assess if these kids were a threat or not. However something was odd about them. They looked vaguely familiar in a way. Plus the fact that they bared the guilds mark. "Freed, strengthen the barrier to negate their ability to use magic inside it. Freed nodded and set to work magic proofing the barrier, completing it moments later. Everyone gathered to stare at the sleeping children. Two of the boys were dress as mirror opposites of each other. One had black hair and wore all black clothing and the other had blonde hair and wore all white. Another boy's hair was a deep purple colour and he had tanned skin and pointed ears like an elf's. The last boy's face couldn't be seen because of the hood he was wearing. He was also wearing three quartered pants that had a belt buckle with a wing motif. His feet were wrapped like a Muay-Thai fighter with open toed shoes. There were two ribbon-like strips that ran from the base of his neck, over his shoulder and down his back that appeared like wings. The eldest looking girl had platinum blonde hair. There was a lightning bolt shaped tattoo on her left arm while her guild mark was on her right. She wore a black sleeveless turtle neck shirt and red skirt with black knee high stockings. Draped over her shoulders was a leather overcoat, ringed with fur. The second girl had raven black hair with blue highlights, held back by a metal studded bandanna. She had five piercings in each ear, one above each eyebrow, two in each nostril, two above her chin and three in each arm. She wore a punk rocker style dress with the front saying 'I (heart) kicking ass' and spiked boots. The last girls hair was shockingly pink. She wore a tight yellow shirt that showed off her plentiful cheat imprinted with the words 'Eat me cause I'm hot' on it. Black cargo pants that ended just below the knees and sandals. As everyone observed them for a few minutes they finally began to stir. The platinum blonde was the first awake and she quickly rose the others. They surveyed their surrounds in confusion at first but then seemed to realize where there were.

"Something is very wrong here." The hooded boy said anxiously.

"Oh jeez you don't say. Of course something is wrong. We landed in the wrong fucking place dumb-ass." The heavily pierce girl spat out. Clearly she had a foul mouth and a foul temper.

"More importantly, where's Entis? This must have been his destination" said the white clothed boy.

"He must've sensed us coming after him and retreated. Now he's probably biding his time and formulating a new plan." The black clothed boy answered.

"Yeah, I can't hear him at all so he's already far away from here." Said the purple haired boy after a moment of concentrating with his eyes closed.

"Whatever, his plans won't matter. Because I'm gonna turn him into a crispy fried asshole the next time I see him." the pink her girl shouted, setting her fist ablaze.

"Whatever the case may be is irrelevant. We need to focus on the here and now." said the platinum blonde girl, showing that she was clearly the leader of the group. She then turned to faced Erza. "This will come as a great shock to you all, but we are from the future. We came here pursuing a very dangerous mage. We must catch him at all cost; our very futures depend on it. Please trust me when I say we mean you no harm." She said in a clear and stern voice. Erza nodded at the girl, impressed with her straight forwardness. "I'm inclined to believe you seeing as you bare the guilds mark. Before you arrived here something or should I say someone shot out of the light and went through a window. Maybe this is the person you seek. However there is something I would very much like to know." The white haired girl nodded to Erza's request, and then Erza looked her straight in the eye. "You say that you're from the future, yet you look strangely like Mira. Who exactly are you." The girl closed her eyes and sighed, she knew that question was coming. And it was only right to answer it. She then returned Erza's stared. "The reason I resemble your friend, is because she is my mother." Every single member of the guild went wide eyed and pale. You could hear a Mosquito fart in the room. "I am the daughter of Laxus and Mirajane Dryer. My name is Alexis Dryer." Everyone turned just in time to see Mira pass out behind the bar and Laxus drool his beer all over himself. The children in the barrier were laughing there asses off at the guilds reactions. Then the girl pointed straight at Erza and said.

"Oh and by the way, you're my Godmother."

TBC

* * *

Author's Notes: alright so I'm finally starting the Fairytail story I've always wanted to write. This is the first chapter and I would really like to hear what you guys think of it. I promise this is gonna get epic. Until the next chapter, try to see if you can figure out who the other children's parents are.


	2. Chapter 2

Meeting With Our Technically yet To Be Born Children

* * *

"Um could somebody take my mother off the ground please? Oh and you can close your mouth now, It's creeping me out when you stare like that." The girl now known as Alexis said. But currently no one was really listening to her. They were too busy being dumbstruck. She sighed loudly before turning to one of the other children. "Viper what are you hearing right now" she asked the purple haired boy. "You mean other than mass hysteria. Their minds are a jumbled mess right now, except your dad. He's not really thinking of anything right now, like he brain just kind of, shut off." He told her, to which she groaned inwardly. "Maybe I should use a spell to calm them down or something." the hooded boy suggested but received a shake of the head. "You should take a better look at the rune barrier we're in. It's sealing off our magic, so your spell wouldn't have worked anyway" said the metal studded girl.

"Wait a minute, can't you rewrite these runes if you wanted to Metalia. Oh wait you might be too stupid for that, maybe we should have brought Belno instead." The pink haired girl teased, receiving a feral growl from the studded girl whose name was now known to be Metalia. "It's been awhile seen I've kicked your ass, hasn't it Medoka." Metalia said harshly, to which a feral grin spread across said girl's lips. "Oh man, there you go daydreaming again." said Medoka, the two girls butted heads and grinned savagely at each other. One girl's body burst into flames while the other girl's skin turned to metal. Both Natsu and Gajeel stared at the two girls dumbfounded, that was their magic those girls were using. Since they said they'd come from the future wouldn't that mean. No way, it couldn't be, but it couldn't be anything else. "Knock it off both of you." Alexis commanded, and they huffed as they turned away from each other. "Anyway it would be best not to do anything right now. We don't want to send the wrong message." The entire guild watched the heated exchange between the two girls and it was rapidly becoming clear just who their parents were. Well at least their fathers anyway. "Listen we really don't have that much time, twenty four hours to be exact. You must release us right now, the lives of the twins dragons of Sabertooth are at risk."

Alexis said, finally managing to shock the guild out of its stupor. "What the hell you talking 'bout lady, why would our lives be in danger. Matter of fact, who are you." Came a voice form the guild doors. Everyone turned to see none other said – very confused looking – twin dragon slayers standing at the entrance to the guild. And they weren't alone for they were accompanied by Minerva and Yukino. The two boys dressed opposite to each other tensed immediately upon seeing them. As the newly arrived guest made their way into the guild Minerva studied the children astutely, especially the before mention pair. "This doesn't seem to be the usual Fairytail brand of weirdness." Minerva said after gauging the atmosphere of the room. "Well this was unexpected. I really don't know if to count this as lucky or unlucky." Said the boy in white, to which the boy in black nodded. "Yeah I know what you mean. I guess that just leaves Cobra as his only clear target now." that statement gained the attention of a certain purple haired woman.

"What do you mean? What's going to happen to Erik, is he in danger." Kanaya said, pushing her way to the front and the boy named Viper back away from her approach. "Just what is going on here? Why did you come here? But more importantly, what exactly is the man you're chasing after that's so important it would warrant time travel?" Erza demanded and Alexis pressed her lips together in a sour look. Then she turned to the other children and some form of silent agreement passed between them. She turned back to Erza. "I'll answer your questions under one agreement." She said calmly and Erza nodded firmly. "When I've explained our reasons, you'll tell me the location of the Independent guild Crime Sorciere." Erza was stunned, what in the world could this girl want with Jellal's guild. Wait didn't they say something about Cobra being in danger, maybe that was it. Either way she felt that the girl was trustworthy. It was at this time that Mira regained consciousness. She stumbled her way to the front beside Erza while Laxus was still at the bar frozen. But he at least appeared to be listening.

"Alright then you have a deal." Erza said and the girl nodded. "Alright then, but before that, can we get some chairs or something. Cause I'm getting real tired of standing, plus I'm starving." Erza agreed to the terms and had Freed dispel the barrier, then the children were given some food. Everyone gathered around the children, eager to their story. Alexis began the tale as they chowed down. "Before I begin I must warn you. None of you will really remember what I say. In fact you won't even remember meeting any of us, or the things that will transpire in the next twenty four hours." Everyone was puzzled at this. "Why won't we" asked Makarov. "It's an effect of the magic that brought us here, to reduce our impact on the timeline in a sense. But you'll still feel it in a way. Like a premonition of things to come, even if you don't understand it, you'll feel it. Now to the reason why we're here" she paused from her eating. "We're hunting a dark mage named Entis. And if we don't catch and destroy him, he will become an unstoppable monstrosity of unspeakable power. No one and nothing will be able to stop him. He will reduce this world to ash." Everyone gasped at her tale.

"My god, what on Earthland could give him such power." Makarov asked in ghastly horror. "He wishes to shed his humanity and become a dragon, like Acnologia did." Everyone went pale at that name. Even nearly a year after his defeat, just his name was enough to strike terror into them. "What did you say that bastard is trying to do? Is he insane, there's no way I'm gonna let that happen." Shouted a fuming Natsu, his hatred of the black dragon was stronger than anyone else's. "What I what to know is how is that even possible." Gajeel questioned while staring at one of the children in particular. "For his plan to work he needs two things, one, a type of dark magic created by Zeref himself, which he has by the way. Two is a massive amount of dragon slaying magic. Now the latter is the part he's having trouble with, mostly due to the sheer stupidly outrageous strength of our parents. You see he implanted within his body seven empty lacrama. In which he plans to steal and store the magic of the first seven dragon slayers. In other words, of the seven Dragon slayers that exists in this timeline. His intention was to start with the ones at Fairytail, but our pursuit of him force him to run. He's either on his way to Sabertooth looking for Sting and Rogue, or heading after Cobra as we speak."

Laxus was the one to speak up this time. "So why couldn't he try this in your timeline. Was he that scared of us?" The children just snickered, and then Metalia answered. "Ya damn straight he is, but then again so is everyone else. You guys are so strong that the council had to create a whole new classification just to put you guys in. It's called Slayer Mages." Natsu and Gajeel whistled loudly at that. Then Medoka spoke up next. "You see there are three groups in this class, Dragon, demon and god slayers. Slayers are seen as mages who blur the line between humans and monsters. We take on not only the magic but physical traits as well. That's where the heightened senses, higher strength, speed, stamina, and durability come from. As well as being immune or able to eat the magic or element we embody." Everyone nodded to this already known knowledge. So she carried on. "Further more our magic is much like the solid to liquid ratio of the human body. In that it's 70% human base and 30% dragon, demon or god. But when we invoke our dragon force, devil trigger or ascension modes, that ratio flips. We become 70% dragon, demon or god and only 30% human. That's what puts us in a different league compared to other Mages."

She finished, leaving Metalia to step in again. "Get it now. He won't dare challenge our parents. He'd die a thousand times over if he attempted it. So what does he do, he jumps back into the past to attack you before you've reached your pinnacles. I mean, my father alone is considered more dangerous than an etherion blast." She said that last part with nonchalance even though it was far from it. "And who would your father be." Juvia asked what everyone wanted to know. Metalia just looked at the woman like the answer was obvious, and it kinda was. "My old man's Gajeel Redfox, the iron dragon slayer." She said blankly and everyone's jaws hit the floor.

"What that dude has a kid."

"No way, which woman was crazy enough to get into bed with him."

"Can she even still walk?"

"Yeah who the hell is the mother?"

As these comments were spoken vines popped up on Metalia's temples. "Hey you insensitive bastards, my mother is standing right next to him. So keep yer rude comments to ya selves," She shouted. They all went silent and turned to look at Gajeel, and then moved their eyes downward. Sure enough standing beside him was a blue haired little shrimp of a woman. Levy quickly turned around to see who they were all looking at, and then realized that she was the only girl standing next to Gajeel. She nearly passed out herself at the realization that she was Metalia's mother but Gajeel caught her. Unfortunately Jet and Droy did the fainting for her which Gajeel couldn't help but laugh at. "Well you won't hear me complaining. If anything now I'm kinda looking forward to it, especially the baby making part." He said winking at Levy then kissing her on the cheek. The poor girl's face couldn't get any redder if she wanted it to. "Well since were on that topic I might as well take my turn. My name is Medoka Dragneel. My parents are Natsu and Lucy Dragneel. How do you like them apples huh?"

There was a loud thud as this time it was Lucy's turn to faint. Natsu just stared down at her blankly for a while before picking her up and shaking her. She opened her eyes to see him way too close and does the only thing that comes to mind, she screams then punches him in the face. "Man this is like that time when dad brought a cinder-beast home and said he wanted to keep it as a pet." Medoka said looking at her parents a little shocked. "Um are you guys sure this is a good idea. They seem to be freaking out a bit. Maybe we shouldn't say anything else," said the boy in the hood. He was the quietest one out of them all. 'Quite being such a pussy Sora and grow a pair already." Metalia shouted at the boy, but only succeeded in making him hide behind Alexis. "Fine I'll introduce you." She said turning to the crowd. "The shy kid over there is Sora. He's the son of Romeo and Wendy." There was a unified high pitched squeal of 'EEEEHHHH!' from Romeo and Wendy. The young boys face was beet red and his now very close friend Wendy was practically hyperventilating at the news of their future union and subsequent parenthood. "You see, this is way I said we should stop. My mom reacts poorly to this kind of stuff." Sora shouted then threw off his hood and clasped his hands together. His body began to radiate magic and a gentle breeze started to swirl throughout the guild. Soon everyone began to calm down and relax. Wendy of course realized that this was one of her spells, he was using sky magic.

The shock was quickly being replaced by awe as the guild watched him. "There, is everyone alright now." when they all nodded he continued. "It's true, I am the son of the ones known as the sky maiden and the flame warlord." Sora said while looking at said persons respectively. "Flame warlord, what's that mean?" Romeo asked as to the title the boy addressed him by. "It is the nickname you were given seeing as you're the strongest fire mage in Ishgar, underneath Salamander the flame king that is." Sora quickly explained that last part knowing full well of his godfather's personality. "Ya damn straight he's under my dad. My old man's power is on par with Acnologia's. There isn't a fire mage on Earthland who can beat him, or anywhere else for that matter." Medoka boasted with pride of her father's strength, and then her chest sank at a sad memory. "Although he's still deathly afraid of mom and Auntie Erza and Mirajane, and I don't blame him. My mother is terrifying when she's anger." She shuddered at the memory and for some reason, so did her so did her future father. "Please you think your mother is scary. One time, dad forgot an anniversary because he was out on a mission. And mom bound him to a giant solid script magnet for five days. Dad nearly died of starvation. In the end me and Belno managed to calm mom down so that she would release him." Metalia recounted and the story had Gajeel sweating and side glancing at Levy. Who was oddly smiling to herself at the moment. "Pfff, at least your mother doesn't literally turn into a demon." Alexis chimed in; it seemed all their mother's were terrifying women.

"Oi who the hell is this Belno chick you guys keep mentioning." Gajeel wanted to know because the name had been bothering him for awhile now. Metalia grinned and she looked at him. "She's my sister, my twin sister. When we were born, you named me and mom named her. I was given a name in honour of my grandfather, Metallicana. And mom named her in honour of the only member of the magic council you ever respected, Sage Belno. We kinda think of her as our honorary grandmother." Levy clasped her hands over her mouth as unexpected tears trickled down her cheeks. But the even bigger shock was that Gajeel too also had tears running down his face, though as soon as he realized it he furiously wiped them away. "Way to go Gajeel, you got two little dragon cubs eh." Cana jeered from the side, earning a confused look from Metalia. "Two, what are talking about. There are three of us. Me and Belno are just twins. There's still our little brother, Metaru."

Ok, now levy fainted. "You know what, maybe everyone should sit down. That way no one hits the floor too hard when they pass out. So I guess it's my turn now," said the purple haired boy before taking a deep breath. "Well my name is Severus, but you can call me Viper. And my parents are Erik A.K.A Cobra and Kanaya, the beautiful lady over there" he pointed in her direction. "You can all freak out now." As if he even needed to say it, the woman was bombarded from left and right about her love life. "That's all well and good, but who I want to know about are those two there, more precisely the dark haired one." Minerva said pointing straight at the boy in black clothing. Due to their silence the entire time everyone had actually forgetting they were there. Now their presence was brought back to the forefront. Both boys exchanged glances then sighed. Their number was finally up. "Well to put this as bluntly as possible. We are the future twin dragons of Sabertooth, the sons of the previous ones. I'm Chester and this brooding fellow is Demetri, and as for our mothers, well." "My mother is you Minerva, while Chester's is Yukino." Chester started and Demetri finished. Chester combed his fingers through his blonde hair as he waited for his mom to pass out from shock. But the one to hit the floor was Minerva instead. Never in a million years did she ever see herself as a mother, but that impossible future was now standing before her, and with Rogue of all people.

"Ok, I'll admit, I wasn't expecting that." Chester said raising an eyebrow; Demetri could do nothing but nod. His mother was always so domineering to him that the sight of her fainting was incomprehensible to him. And once again the whole guild was in an uproar, questions and wild guesses flying back and forth. Alexis clapped her hands, producing an exceptionally loud thunderclap. Which of course sent pantherlily scurrying under a table, but he quickly came out once he realized what happened. "Alright we've told you who we are. We've told you why we're here. Now please give us the information we need Erz- um, master Titania." Alexis pleaded and Severus also begged as well. "Please tell us. My dad's life is at stake. I know he's done some bad things in the past, but he's trying to make up for them, please." Erza was not some heartless woman that could ignore the soulful pleas of a child. "Listen boss lady. Entis plans to steal all the magic from this era's dragon slayers. And once they lose their magic they die, which means that by cause and effect we die too. Then he becomes an unstoppable dragon and lays waste to humanity as we know it. You should tell us what you know ASA-freakin'-P." Metalia said and the other children nodded vigorously.

"Just tell them already. That mad man is going after Erik." Kanaya shouted running up to Erza and grabbing her shoulders with tears in her eyes. Erza patted her head, then turned to Alexis. "I'll do better than tell you, I'll take you there myself." then she turn to the rest of the guild. "As for the rest of you, locked down the guildhall. No one gets in or out until I return. Remember, this guy is after the dragon slayers, and he'll do anything to get to them. So protect them at all cost. Alexis Chester Demetri, you're with me. The rest of you stay here in case he decides to double back." She barked her orders. "And don't forget our other parents. He won't hesitate to kill them if it means getting rid of us." Alexis shouted and then turned to Erza. Erza quickly scanned the children's faces and affirmed that they were ready. She bolted for the guild door and her make shift team was right on her heels.

They now had twenty two hours left to find Cobra and defeat Entis. But the children weren't afraid and knew they could do it. They were the descendant of dragon and fairies after all. Plus they had a secret weapon.

* * *

Author's notes: did anyone manege to guess correctly. I bet some but not all. so please reviews and tell me what you think. should I continue or not.


	3. Chapter 3 - We Don't Need Back Up

"Sky dragon's typhoon wall." Sora shouted, encircling the entire guild in a high speed wall of wind. Everyone was amazed by the impressive size and power of the storm wall. But one person in particular recognized something more to the spell, something familiar. "Wait, I, I think I know this magic," Lucy mumbled to herself mostly. "What the heck you talking about Lucy, I don't remember it all." Natsu said, moving to stand beside her while looking puzzled. Lucy's face immediately went red and she pushed Natsu away from her, confusing him even more. "D-don't just stand so close to me all of a sudden. A-anyway it's not like I expect you to remember it. After all it was from our very first mission together." She said, Gray realized what she was talking about and punched the palm of his right hand. "I get it now; this feels a lot like Erigor's magic." Gray said in shock. The young boy nodded at the name while everyone else wondered what they were talking about. "Wait you mean that guy who wanted to kill the guild masters with that lullaby thing. Why would Wendy ever learn magic from that creep?" Natsu shouted angrily.

"I'm not sure on the details myself. But the way I heard it is that my mom once saved him from a great darkness and he wanted to repay her." Wendy seemed to recall something after hearing this as she fell silent. "So he taught her some of his magic, including his flight spell. And another one so powerful that mom had to put it under the secret arts section." He finished with a shrug. "Yeah Aunt Wendy ain't called the sky maiden for nothing. She can be seriously scary when she wants to." Medoka said while shivering. Everyone turned to gawk at Wendy, making the small girl slink away shyly. "That's not even the cool part. You see, she's the only mage alive who can create other dragon slayers. Well not now but, you know, in the future." Metalia added with a shrug, effectively causing everyone's jaw to hit the floor, again. There was a moment of silence before spontaneous outburst of questions erupted all at once, demands for further explanation and cries of astonishment.

"W-what are you talking about? I-I can't do that." Wendy said started to panic a little. Sora just face palmed and shook his head. He was seeing his mother's scaredy cat nature that everyone said she use to be. "Look umm, future mom. It's not what it sounds like ok. I mean, yeah, you can make other dragon slayers. But their all second generation, except for me of course" This greatly quieted down everyone a bit. "Wait second generation, as in Laxus and Cobra. How does that even work?" Levy asked. Metalia walked to the center of the guild hall and punched her fist into the floor then shouted. "Iron dragon's prison." Thick iron bars sprouted from the floor up the sides of the wall, joining together above everyone's head, effectively sealing them all within a giant iron cage.

"What the fuck are you doing dumb-ass." Medoka shouted, getting in Metalia's face. "What, I put up an extra layer of protection just in case. I just realize that Sora wind wall doesn't prevent attacks from underground." Metalia said with indifference. "And you had to pick now to do it. Read the mood moron, but I guess I can't blame you with that rusted over brain of yours." Medoka said snidely, causing Metalia's eye to twitch. "Oh C'mon, not again," Sora groaned out. "Oh, did the bed-wetter say something. cause it sounded like she was begging for an ass-kicking." Metalia shot back in the same tone. The two girls glared at each other, both taking up fighting poses. "Enough, you're both idiots. Now quiet down, I need to concentrate so that we don't ambushed. And you're yelling is not helping." Viper said from his lotus sitting position on the floor, Kinana hovering closely beside him.

Both girls glowered at the other for a bit more before turning away with a loud huff. Sora cleared his throat to regain the crowd's attention. "Anyway as I was saying. My mom creates second generation dragon slayers. But in order for you to understand I guess I should start at the beginning. So let me ask, who knows what a dragon lacrama is formed." He gauged the room for responses and clearly no one had any idea of what he was talking about. He sighed then went on. "A dragon lacrama is a lacrama that contains the residual soul of a dragon."

Before everyone was just shocked, now they were utterly dumbfounded. None more so than Laxus, after all, he was a second generation dragon slayer himself. "Hey now, just what the hell do you mean by that kid." Laxus asked Sora and the boy cupped his chin in his hand before answering. "I think I should explain this better. First off I should point out the four types of dragon slayers. First gen dragon slayers are those like my mom, who learned their magic directly from a dragon. Second gen are those like Laxus, who had a dragon lacrama implanted within their bodies. Third gen is those like Sting and Rogue, who both learned from a dragon and has a dragon lacrama within them. And then there are us forth gens, who learned our magic from another dragon slayer, i.e. our parents. Now out of these groups the second generation is the biggest and the most adaptable. Mostly because you don't have to spend a long time learning it, it comes kinda preset. However it does require someone who has no set type of magic, a beginner in short, so there's that. The lacrama itself is created when a dragon dies but its soul remains attached to this world, binding itself to a lacrama. When this lacrama is embedded into someone's body that person's magic flows through it and then back into the body, hence forth changing them into a dragon slayer."

"Oh uh, so that's how that works. Been wording 'bout that for a while now. I'm starting to see how the little squirts magic could come in handy for something like that." Gajeel stated while resting his arm on Levy's head. Causing the poor girl to blush furiously, this didn't escape Metalia's notice as she snickered at her soon to be parents display. Laxus simple nodded understandingly. "I don't get it," Natsu said blankly causing everyone to face palm at his stupidity, Sora just sighed loudly. "OK here's the jest of it. One of the secret arts of sky dragon magic is a spell called 'Milky Way'. It allows the castor to recall and speak to a soul so long as there's a strong enough residual trace. In a few years from now my mom will discover that she can not only call them forth, but bind them as well. And by using an empty lacrama she can create a dragon lacrama, giving rise to a brand new second generation dragon slayer. Although I'm not too sure on the whole process seeing as my mom is the only one who knows it." Sora explained with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Well that's interesting. So just how many of them has she made huh." Laxus asked more out of curiosity. Sora went into thought for a while, counting on his fingers a bit. "Hmm, so far she's created five dragon lacrama's. But the lacrama's themselves chose their host, and always someone young with no set type of magic. These persons can choose to become dragon slayers or not, but usually they always do. There's Crystal the gem dragon slayer and Margaret the water dragon slayer. They both joined Mermaid Heel after becoming dragon mages. They both greatly respect Kagura the guilds master." Ezra went wide eyed when she heard this before a look of pride settled into her features. _So Kagura becomes a guild master huh. I must remember to show the proper amount of pride when the time come. I should probably pick out a suitable cake as well._ She thought while smiling to herself. "Then there's Gaia, the earth dragon slayer, he became the master Quatro Cerberus, now their bigger and more widely known than ever. No one laughs at them anymore, mostly cause their terrified of Gaia, he's got a bit of a temper you see. Then you got Sage Florence, she's the forest dragon slayer. Her power over nature magic is already at wizard saint level and she's only nineteen. She doesn't belong to a guild nor does she mingle with people to well. She prefers to live wild and unfettered in the forest. But she'll offer her aid when it is truly needed and she never accepts money, she says it's too corruptive. Then there's the dumb-ass who keeps saying that he'll one day surpass uncle Natsu as the strongest fire mage alive, Nilart, or as uncle Gajeel likes to call him Lil-fart."

The conversation had to be put on hold due to Gajeel falling over into a laughing fit. He laughed till his sides began to hurt and tears streamed form his eyes. Levy had to help him onto his feet because he barely had the strength to stand. When he fully calmed down he gave everyone an apologetic look. Um, sorry 'bout that, couldn't help myself there. You can continue your story kid." Levy just sweet dropped while Metalia face palmed herself. "Anyway as I saying, he thinks he-" the story was cut off again as all the kids suddenly tensed up. And there weren't the only ones. Everyone else could feel it too.

Something was inside the guild with them, something powerful.

There was a brilliant flash of blue light and the sound of something crashing behind the bar counter. The sounds of disgruntled voices could be heard. "God dammit Lahar, get off me already. You're freaking heavy," complained a girl's voice followed by the sound of someone getting punched. "Ow what the hell Lilith, you didn't have to hit me. And I'd get off you if Dian would get off me."

"Hey don't go blaming me Lahar," said another girl's voice. Medoka stiffened a bit at the sound of the girl's voice before a savage grin broke out on her face. She leapt into the air and shouted "Fire dragon's brilliant flame." Everyone watched as the ball of fire collided with the bar in a massive explosion. Moments later three never before seen kids appeared in the canter of the guild out of thin air. One of the girls shot to her feet and marched across the floor getting right into Medoka's face. "What the fuck was that for ya flaming sack of crap." The two girls stared each other down. "Huh that was you; I thought it was a rat sneaking around back there, turns out its just frosty the snow bitch." Medoka spat back maliciously.

"Well I guess I can forgive you. You are an idiot after all since half your brain is a pile a charcoal."

"You picking a fight with me or something Dian."

"Yeah ya flaming douche bag. I've brought an ass-kicking with your name on it."

"Medoka, Dian enough, now's not the time for you stupid squabbling, we've got bigger problems to deal with." Lahar said as he teleported between the two fuming girls. "So they sent you Dian and Lilith as our backup huh, smart move." Quoted Viper and causing Medoka's head to snap in his direction. "WHAT, we don't need freaking backup, especially not from ice dyke here." She jabbed a thumb in Dian's direction. "And who says I what to work with miss hot dog-shit over here." The two girls shoved Lahar aside as they butted heads again, half the room getting hotter, the other half getting colder.

Then all was quiet as the two girls were suddenly turned to stone. "We wouldn't get anything done with those two going at each others throats, best to leave them as statues for now." Lilith stated plainly. Everyone stared at her in wide eyed shock. Not for what she had just done, but because they recognized what it was. It was the magic of a certain member of the thunder god tribe, the groups only female. Eyes kept darting from the Lilith to Evergreen while Evergreen herself just stared at the girl. Murmurs of her origins soon became the main topic of conversation. After a few minutes the girl clearly grew tiresome of it all and shouted. "Will you stop staring already, you're creeping me out. Yes ok, I'm your daughter, and my father is, well let's just say he's a real man." While that last part left most confused, Evergreen knew immediately who the girl was talking about. She whirled around the face Elfman, her mouth opening and closing wordlessly. Then eyes rolled back and she passed out. Elfman sprinted forward to catch her almost automatically.

"Oh come on, really. Can someone please get my mom some cold water. And you Lahar, you should get moving. Remember why we're here in the first place. The others and I got things covered here." Lahar nodded "Try not to do anything stupid while I'm gone. Oh and unfreeze those two soon." He said then vanished.

Now where was I, oh right introducing myself." She turned to the gathered crowd. "Hello everyone, my name is Lilith Strauss. I've come from the future to save you all.

Please, feel free to bow.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 - We Got Trouble

"No doubt about it, that's definitely Evergreen's kid." Someone quietly murmured.

"Yeah and with Elfman no less, I had no idea those two even liked each other."

"Um I think someone might want to catch Mira again. She looks about ready to pass out again."

These comments and more were being toss around the guild at light speed. The new arrivals had the whole guild buzzing once again. Everyone was shocked upon hearing the lineage of the girl named Lilith, except Mira of course. The woman looked like she was about to die from too much happiness. Seriously, if she smiled any wider than that her face might actually get stuck like that. After all she just found out that she becomes a mother and an aunt. But then a thought struck her. "Excuse me Um Lilith was it. If you don't mind my asking, are Elfman and myself the only ones to have kids in your time. Or does Lisanna have as well." Said girl's eyes snapped up to her older sisters, and then at Lilith, who just huff.

"Of course she does, but none of them were selected for this mission. Although Hyllia wanted to come, but she was needed back home." Lilith answered calmly, however the news was not received in the same stride. Mira for instance had found a way to do the impossible; she smiled even wider than before. Elfman looked about ready to beat the living hell out of whomever it's going to be that knocked up his sweet little sister. As for Lisanna, well she was frozen solid, mouth wide open and red from head to toe. "Who is this guy, cause he's about to become a dead MAN." Elfman shouted while glaring at every guy in the guild hall. "Oh chillax dad, the guy hasn't even joined the guild yet. Not to mention he's stronger that you, cause he's a war-god slayer. The guy's an absolute beast of battle. You wouldn't stand a chance in a one-on-one fight with him."

Sufficed to say everyone was rendered speechless. You would be too if you heard your guild was getting a war-god slayer. Lisanna was left utterly dumbfounded. I mean she just learned that she was going to have a child in the foreseeable future. With a god slayer no less, and after just learning how powerful and feared all slayer type mages become in the future she was more than a little nervous. "Oh hey don't worry about it, Tars is a really nice guy. Except for when he's in a fight, then he's anything but nice. Plus he's like, super hot." Medoka quickly assured Lisanna, gaining a weird look for Lilith. "What, he is, I can't help that." She oddly felt the need to defend herself. "Anyway Juvia wants to know something. That girl, the one named Dian, who is she." Interjected Juvia as she kept looking at the stone figure of the girl and then at Gray, whose instincts were suddenly telling him to run. Lilith looked at the statue then smacked her forehead seeming to remember something.

"Oh yeah that's right. I was supposed to unfreeze those two wasn't I?" Lilith laughed to herself as she snapped her fingers, shattering the stone that encased the two. "How silly of me. Anyway I need you two to calm down already or I'll just petrify you again. Oh and Dian, your mom wants to have a word with." Dian's head went on a swivel, searching for the familiar blue haired head of her mother. Eyes finally came to rest on Juvia and she broke out into a wide smile. "Hey there mo-" She was cut off mid sentence by a fierce hug. "M-mom can't b-breathe, seriously." Dian tried loosening her mother's grip but to no avail. Of course this being fairy tail things naturally escalated, suddenly Lilith found herself the one being tightly embraced. "What the, oh come mom this is just embarrassing." She tried to squirm out of Evergreen's arm but the woman had a death grip on her. Then all at once every future mother made a bee line for their soon-to-be child. Medoka was swept off her feet in a spinning hug while Metalia found herself smothered in Levy's arms. Kanaya's maternal instincts overtook her as she quickly pulled her son into her arms, not that the kid was complaining. As for Sora, well it was actually kind of weird for him seeing as his mom was pretty much the same age as him. So they settled for a handshake instead.

While the others fought to get their embarrassing mother's off them, their father's just stood there, watching the commotion. But of course their standoff didn't last long as Juvia created a water whip and pulled an unsuspecting Gray into the mix, Sandwiching Dain between them. "Wait a minute Juvia, w-what makes you think I'm the father of this kid." Gray protested as he too tried to get free of the woman's grip. "Because Juvia just does that's why. She has Gray-sama's hair and eyes." Juvia said proudly as she looked down at the girl, then she went wide eyed. "And apparently Gray-sama's stripping habit."

Both the girl and Gray looked down at Juvia's words only to realize that she was just in her underwear. "God dammit, this is what I get for letting dad train me." Dian complain throwing Gray an evil glare. Medoka had broken free of her mother only to launch a flying kick straight at Natsu. "Fight me dad" She shouted, which was not such great an idea. Natsu reacted on reflex as he intercepted the girl's kick with a reverse spin kick of his own; launching the poor girl straight through the second floor railing. Everyone instantly went silent as Lucy radiated as aura so dark Natsu thought he was about to be skinned alive, which he was. But Medoka came flying back and landed a clean knee kick to the side of Natsu's face. She laughed loudly as the fire dragon slayer went careening through furniture, declaring the fight her win. "Hah, that's what you get for letting your guard down pops."

In the end, Metalia had to resort to changing her skin to Iron as to not be crushed by her mother. Gajeel was the one who had to step in and peel the tiny woman off the girl. "Jesus woman give the girl some air will ya." He said holding Levy off the ground by her underarms. Levy of course demanded that Gajeel put her down but received a 'gihi' instead. "Sorry 'bout yer Mom there munchkin, then again ya might be use to it where yer from." Metalia thought about it for a moment then shrugged. "Yeah kinda, but it's an easy fix. All you gotta do is give mom a good book and she wouldn't even notice if the house was on fire. Then again that did happen once." Both Levy and Gajeel exchanged a glance then looked back at the girl. "What happened," they asked in unison.

"Oh nothing much, mom was cooking once and decided to read a book while she waited for the food to finish. Next thing we know the kitchen is on fire and mom was just sitting there reading, completely oblivious." Metalia retold the story nonchalantly. Levy was left speechless and cheery red with embarrassment whereas Gajeel couldn't stop laughing. He stopped however when Levy kicked in the gut. He glared at her while she just gave him a smug grin, but said grin was short lived. Gajeel's wide grin had her trembling as she froze in his arms. "Gajeel don't you dare –kyaa" Levy yelped loudly as she was thrown over Gajeel's shoulder. She yelped again as she felt a calloused hand smack her butt hard. "Oh gross dad, I don't wanna see my folks getting all kinky in front of me. It's just plain creepy." Just then there was a loud thud in the center of the guildhall.

"We have a problem people, a really big problem." Everyone spun to face the voice. Lahar had returned, along with Ezra, Chester, Demetri, Crime Sorciere and a suit of armour in tow. Mira – naturally – Was the first one to notice the missing member of the group. "Wait a moment, where's Alexis." She kept scanning the room for her daughter. Desperately wanting to embrace her like all the other mother's had. But the girl was nowhere to be seen. "That's, sort of the problem actually, you see she's..." Lahar trailed off, not sure how to finish. Laxus had to race to catch Mirajane as she lost all strength in her legs, hot tears streaking down her face as she assumed the worst. "Lahar, don't tell me it's happened again." Just then the whole guild shook from the force of a powerful blast, followed by an ear splitting roar. "Yep it happened again. Our hunch ended up paying off, we found Entis attacking Jellal's guild."

Chester said as he picked himself up off the ground. Then he extended a hand to help up Demetri. "Yeah and since they didn't know the situation they of course counterattacked. Naturally things went south fast." Demetri explained further before Ezra continued the rest. "It was weird; he dodged all the other's attacks with incredible ease but chose to stand and block Cobra's. The reason must be so he can absorb the magic energy. He must have to stand still in order to do it, in which case I now fully understand why he couldn't attempt such a thing in the future."

"Ya damn right he can't. If he tried that with my dad he'd be the world's ugliest piece of charcoal.' Medoka said proudly putting her hands on her hips and puffing out her chest. "Oh please my dad would turn that guy into the world's ugliest pile of minced meat." Metalia said with a prideful snort.

"Bitch please, my dad's way stronger that yours." Medoka said with a glare.

"Yeah right in your dreams maybe," Metalia countered while glaring back.

"No in reality, it's common knowledge that my dad is stronger." Medoka stepped closer to Metalia flames starting to dance across her skin.

"Oh man, those flames you eat must've cooked that tiny brain of your. Everyone knows that my dad is the strongest." Metalia snapped as she got into Medoka's face once again.

Then they started to list all the things that said slayers had destroyed, trying to outdo the other. Both Dragons slayer however paled as they listened to the wonton destruction listed by the bickering girls. "Hey dumbasses, did you two already forget what I just said. Alexis has gone berserk again. We need to find a way to stop her and fast." Lahar shouted at them. "We heard ya the first time so there's no need to yell." Medoka shouted back at him. "Yeah that's right, and how did this even happen in the first place?" Metalia added. "Chester, tell us what happened out there man. Why'd Alexis use a full bodied take over when she knows the risk?" Sora said stepping forward; Chester took a breath to calm himself. "We were too late, that's what happened. By the time we got there Entis was already attacking them. They didn't know who they were dealing with so of course they fought back. We arrived just when Cobra enter the fray, launching a breath attack at Entis."

"Which is what the bastard was waiting for the whole time, he activated the absorption spell at that precise moment. Nearly leeched away all of Cobra's magic, had it not been for Erza, for locking Cobra in a special suit of armour that binds magic. The spell wouldn't have been severed in time and he'd be dead right now." Demetri Continue. "Wait one second, my dad should've been able to hear him coming from a mile away. Even if he didn't, from close range he should've heard Entis's plans in his thoughts. So how did Entis get the drop on them? " Viper asked, turning to see his mother rush toward to suit of armour laying on the floor. "The way I see it, this man came here to steal the power of dragon slayers correct. So surely he must know their weaknesses. Or a way to escape detention by them, if which case not even Erik would be able to detect him or his thoughts." Erza mused as she sat recuperating on the floor.

Then she turned to Mira. "But still, that girl truly is your daughter Mira, Laxus. When she saw what had happened and realized we were too late. She snapped, wanting nothing more than the death of that man. Not to mention that her magic is incredible, she really did become a dragon." Mira clasped her hands over her mouth as tears came to her eyes again. Laxus put his hand on her shoulder, intending to comfort her, but was shocked when she turned and wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in the crook of his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and looked at Lahar. "Who do you guy's normally stop her once she get like this." Lahar cupped his chin as he thought of the best way to answer, but Dian beat him to it. "We don't stop her, we can't. She's too powerful when she transforms. That's why one of the adults does it; they can bring her down without hurting her. And usually it's you."

"Me, what do you mean me?" Laxus asked in surprised. "Well duh you absorb her magic. Without enough magic she can't hold the transformation. It's the most effective way to calm her down." Dian said. "Um can we discuss this later cause she's like, here now." Sora interjected, his arms stretched out and sweat beading on his brow. He was concentrating on maintaining the wind barrier surrounding the guild that a now berserk Alexis was trying to break through. Mirajane grabbed Laxus's arm in a death grip. "Please do something Laxus. I don't want o-our d-d-daughter to get hurt. Please, save her." She begged with tears in her tears, the thought of something bad happening to her child was unbearable. Also for a certain time now Mira had been harbouring strong feelings for the lightening dragon slayer. Evidently those feelings were destined to grow into something more. And she wasn't the only one hiding her feelings, apparently so was he. Laxus looked deep within her almost endless blue eyes and felt such an overwhelming urge to comfort her. He could feel himself falling more and more in love with her. So he squared his shoulders and gave her a firm nod. He turned and started walking towards the front doors.

"Drop the wind barrier kid. I have to go get my daughter."

TBC


End file.
